


Out and About Part 2

by ladyinpink602 (leodis57)



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leodis57/pseuds/ladyinpink602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafa decides to take time off from practice, goes out with friends and ends up having a day with a difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out and About Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not set in any particular year, country or at any particular tournament. Also I’m certain that Rafa would never go AWOL from his practice session. He’s far too disciplined for that!

Roger Federer had been watching this little scenario with some amusement. He and Tommy Haas had arrived at the restaurant about half an hour before the Spaniards; they had been given Roger’s usual table, discreetly situated where he could see and not be seen. Although he relished his popularity it was good to be able to enjoy a meal without being disturbed by autograph hunters.

Roger and Tommy had been deep in conversation when Rafa and his friends walked into the restaurant but the accompanying commotion made Roger look up. He noticed the head waiter standing in front of Rafa, fending off some woman who was determined to get his autograph.

“Look who’s just come in” he nudged Tommy.

“Of all people” said Tommy with a smile. “Perhaps he’d heard that you come here?”

“Why would you think that?” said Roger a little too quickly.

“I was joking, Roger.” Tommy turned his attention to his meal.

“Do you think I should say something? Invite them to join us?”

“Well if you do that you’re going to attract attention and we can say goodbye to a nice peaceful meal. I’m sure they’ll feel the same.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Roger didn’t sound too sure. “Don’t want to be rude though.”

“Maybe later then.” Tommy added.

“I’ll leave it a bit.” Satisfied, Roger felt he could he could relax and watch Rafa from a distance.

“They’re very affectionate with one another aren’t they?” Roger remarked cutting into his well-done steak.

“The Spaniards? Yeah – well, more than affectionate is what I’ve heard.”

Roger put down his knife. “Really?”

“Oh, just rumours you know.”

“I’m intrigued now Tommy, so you’ll have to tell me.”

Tommy lowered his voice although there was no one within earshot of their conversation. He gestured with his head towards Rafa’s table.

“Rumour has it that Feli and Nando are more than friends.”

Roger looked over and noted how close they were sitting. “I’m surprised and not surprised if you know what I mean.”

“Yeah?”

“Not surprised to hear there are rumours but surprised that I haven’t picked up on it before. I like to think I’m an observant person.”

“You’re always so busy. Probably don’t have time to listen to gossip” said Tommy, shrugging. “You’ll have to spend more time in the locker room.”

“So, what about Rafa? Any rumours there?” Roger asked, trying to sound suitably nonchalant.

Tommy looked quizzically at Roger. “Apart from the one about you and him, you mean?”

“What!” Roger spluttered, almost choking on his steak. “Tell me you’re joking?”

“Relax. No one takes it seriously.” He patted Roger on the back. “Although you do look a little infatuated with each other sometimes.”

Roger felt his face colouring. “I can assure you …”

“I believe you, honestly” Tommy said with a wink. “Mirka hasn’t got anything to worry about.”

“His name has been linked with Juan Monaco as well.” Tommy added.

Roger thought back to the times he’d seen Rafa in Monaco’s company. A flash of jealousy came and went so quickly that Roger hardly had time to acknowledge it. 

He said nothing but poured himself a glass of water. Really, he wished he’d never got into this discussion with Tommy. He tried to convince himself there was no reason he should feel uncomfortable.

“Oops, I think we’ve been spotted” remarked Tommy as a familiar figure walked past their table.

******

Rafa’s visit to the restroom had more to do with a chance to think than a need to relieve himself. There was only so much of Feli and Fer flirting and making eyes at each other that a man could stand. The shopping trip had gone well but since they’d arrived in the restaurant he’d begun to feel like a spare part.  
He hadn’t failed to notice the look of triumph on Fernando’s face when he succeeded in getting Feliciano’s full attention. 

Sometimes being with friends could make you feel lonely, mused Rafa as he splashed water over his face. He determined to make his excuses and get a taxi back to the hotel then remembered that Feli wanted him to drive. Pondering this, he turned the wrong way after leaving the restroom and found himself in another part of the restaurant.

Looking over to his left Rafa was so startled to see Roger and Tommy sitting at a corner table that he almost lost his footing. Aware that his mouth had dropped open and that he was staring, Rafa attempted to regain his composure. 

“Rafa!” Roger stood up and beckoned him over. The two men grinned at each other and shook hands. Tommy leaned across and clapped hands with Rafa; “Hi!” he said, smiling. 

“I had no idea you were here!” said Rafa. “I am sitting over there with Feliciano and Fernando.”

“I have to confess, Rafa, we saw you guys but didn’t want to disturb your meal.” Roger said, with an apologetic smile.

“OK” Rafa’s face puckered into a frown, he was a little ensure what to make of this. 

“Why don’t you join us?” asked Tommy. “Ask the guys to come over as well.”

“Si, I will!” said Rafa, beaming. As he bounded over to his friends he was feeling much more positive about the day.

 

*******

Roger asked the waiter to bring more chairs who then kindly obliged by moving another table over and joining it to theirs. Seeing Feliciano carrying a bottle of wine and some glasses Roger considered they would need the extra space.

“Thank you so much for inviting us to join you!” said Feliciano as he sat down next to Tommy. Fernando made sure to sit next to Feliciano so Rafa had to sit next to Roger. Rafa exchanged a shy smile with him, conscious that he was blushing.

Brandishing the wine bottle expansively Feliciano offered to pour Roger and Tommy a drink. Roger put a hand over his glass and declined politely, Tommy nodded and allowed Feliciano to pour him some wine.

“Just mineral water for me.” Roger said. “I’m driving.”

“It is the same with me” added Rafa. “I am only drinking water so that I can drive these guys back to the hotel.”

“I’m glad Feliciano is not thinking of driving” said Roger quietly. The Spaniard was in the middle of telling Tommy the story of some hilarious escapade involving himself and Fernando, illustrated by a great many hand gestures.

“We have tried to persuade Rafa to have one glass” interjected Fernando “but he says no because Uncle Toni’s word is law.” This earned him a second kick from Feliciano.

“This is not so!” cried Rafa angrily. “I choose whether to have wine or not. It is my decision.”

Roger listened to this exchange with interest. “I’m sure you’re your own person, Rafa”.

“I am!”

Fernando shrugged. “If you say so. It’s nothing to me whether you do or not.”

“Just to prove that I make my own decisions, I will have a drink.” Rafa said, grabbing hold of the wine bottle and pouring himself a glass.

Feliciano groaned and covered his eyes. “Fuck” he said under his breath.

*******

When they left the restaurant an hour and a half later, there was some debate about who was sober enough to drive Feliciano’s car. In the end, it was agreed that Tommy would drive Feli and Fernando and Rafa would go with Roger in his car. They all agreed it was fortunate that they were staying at neighbouring hotels.

Roger and Rafa were quiet on the journey back to the hotel. Roger was concerned that one glass of wine seemed to have such an effect on Rafa. From being overly loquacious in the restaurant he now seemed to be on the verge of sleep; his eyes were shutting and his head was drooping.  
Roger was wondering how he was going to get Rafa out of the car and into his hotel when he was in this state.

As he pulled up outside the entrance to the hotel he looked around for Feliciano and Fernando, hoping that Tommy might have already arrived. Unfortunately there was no sign of either of them.

“Rafa” said Roger, nudging his companion. “Rafa, wake up. We’re here.”

Waking with a start, Rafa just missed knocking his head against the window. “Where are we?” he asked in Spanish.

“At your hotel, Rafa. Are you OK to get to your room?”

Looking a little dazed, Rafa rubbed his eyes and tried to gather his thoughts.

“Oh si, at the hotel. No problem – I find my room card.” Rafa started to search the pockets of his jeans while Roger wondered what he would do if Rafa was unable to find it.

“Is it in your shirt pocket?” asked Roger helpfully.

Rafa looked and then produced the card with a shout of triumph. “Si, here it is!” 

“Are you sure you’re OK?” asked Roger as Rafa opened the car door, stepped out and promptly fell onto the carefully manicured lawn of the hotel.

Horrified, Roger got out of the car to help as Rafa stumbled to his feet. 

“No, no I’m fine!” said Rafa brushing grass off his jeans and gazing ruefully at the flowers that been squashed under foot.

“Look, I’m going to come with you to your room – make sure get there without further mishap. Just, just wait there while I park OK?” 

Hurrying back, Roger saw that Rafa had sat down on the grass and was waiting patiently. Roger helped him up and Rafa linked his arm with Roger’s.

Walking into the hotel lobby was a bit of a nightmare as they attracted a number of stares from staff and guests. Roger seriously doubted whether the shades he was wearing granted him any anonymity. All he needed now was some media guy taking pictures.

******

Roger’s aim was to deposit Rafa in his room and leave as soon as possible. Rafa, however, had other ideas. Leaning on Roger as he opened the door, he dragged Roger into the room with him.

“You stay?” said Rafa, as he let go of Roger and collapsed on the bed with his arms spread out and his legs dangling over the bottom.

“Well, I don’t know – I mean I have to get back ….” Roger took a quick look at his watch – Mirka would be wondering where he was. He stood there looking awkward, not sure what to do next.

“Please?” said Rafa looking like a little boy begging for an ice cream. It was a look Roger found hard to resist.

“I suppose I could stay a short while – just to make sure you’re OK of course.” he said, sitting down on the bed next to Rafa, folding his hands in front of him.

“”This is good. I like this” Rafa‘s smile was contented as he leaned his head on Roger’s shoulder.

Roger found that he was enjoying the sensation of Rafa’s proximity more than he should. “I can’t believe one glass of wine has this much effect on you Rafa!” he said making an attempt to talk about something other than their physical closeness.

“Si, it is always like this. Toni does not like me to drink at all and it is better if I don’t.”

“Perhaps you should have some coffee – let me get you some.” Roger half got up but Rafa held him back.

“No!” Rafa cried. “I want you to stay here.”

“Rafa?” Roger raised his eyebrows and looked enquiringly at him. He could see a dangerous situation developing.

“Rogelio.” 

Roger smiled. He liked the nickname Rafa gave him. “What is it?”

“I want to ask you something“

“Mmm?”

Rafa lifted his head so that he could look directly into Roger’s eyes.

“Can I kiss you?”

Taken aback, Roger’s instinct was to move away. “Raf, Rafa – no we can’t – I mean its wrong. You know I’m married.”

“But I think you want this too, no? I feel it here”. Rafa placed his hand on his heart.

“Even if I do, it doesn’t alter the fact that it isn’t right.” There was a sadness in Roger’s voice as well as resignation.

A look of triumph flashed in Rafa’s eyes. “You do feel the same!”  
He cupped Roger’s face in his hands and kissed him with a passion and intensity that knocked the breath out of him. For a few glorious seconds reality took a back seat and Roger found himself returning the kiss with an equal warmth. They lay back on the bed, their hands beginning to explore each other.

Suddenly an awareness of what was happening dawned on Roger. He broke free, pushed Rafa away and jumped up from the bed. “This can’t happen Rafa, I have a wife, responsibilities.” He stood up. “I have to go – I’m sorry.”

As he opened the door to leave, Roger looked back at Rafa who was sitting forward on the bed, holding his head in his hands. “Please Rafa – forget this happened” said Roger before leaving.

********

 

Rafa made an effort to pull himself together before he met up with Toni. After the roller coaster of emotions that he had just been through he felt in no mood for a lecture on the evils of time wasting and drinking.

Toni knew he’d had that wine just by looking at him. “So, you ignored what I said and drank anyway?” he glared at Rafa, hands on hips.

“It was one glass, Toni.”

“One glass or three, it doesn’t matter, you deliberately went against my instructions. As for Feliciano, when I next see him …..”

“Don’t blame him - I made the decision, I take the consequences.”

Toni’s eyes narrowed and he looked closely at his nephew. “What has got into you, Rafael? This behaviour is not like you at all. Are you unwell?”

“Perhaps I just wanted to be free for a day, you know? To be Rafael the person rather than Rafa the tennis star.”

“That’s the way madness lies Rafael. You are what you are. When this tournament is over you can return to Manacor – rest for a few days, but for now you must work.” Toni put his hand on Rafa’s shoulder.

“I know, I know”. Rafa walked across the room and looked out of the window.

“You need to prepare for you match with Federer.”

“Match, Federer” repeated Rafa, his eyes misting over as he re-lived those precious moments when Roger had been in his arms. He knew he should do as Roger had said and forget it happened. It was a road to nowhere. However, he couldn’t quite squash the feeling of hope that lingered at the back of his mind. He would not despair.

THE END for now at least ...


End file.
